The Original Wizard
by ol-11jrw
Summary: Once the boy who lived, now an Original Vampire Hadrian needs to deel with threats from both within and without. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hadrian drove well beyond the speed limit, not bothered by any potential accidents. It was in the middle of the night and considering the town he was heading too was very aptly described as a one horse town there was very little risk in anyone else being on the road. Besides it wasn't as if an accident was even capable of hurting an Original Vampire.

He was Hadrian Mikaelson, formerly known as Harry Potter and he had lived on this Earth for a thousand years, minus the decades he had spent daggered by his brother Niklaus. How he had gone from being Harry Potter the Boy who lived to being the adopted son of Esther and Mikael was something he only had theories about. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, in particular the chamber where all the time turners were held when the psychotic bitch had sent a blasting hex at the time turners and he felt the most painful sensation he had ever experienced.

Taking into account the volatile magic used and the number of time turners present it was not hard to deduce what had happened. Somehow he had been sent a thousand years into the past and also de-aged into an infant with no memories of his life before hand. For reasons still unknown to him Mikael and Esther had decided to adopt him.

It wouldn't be until Henrik died and his parents created the Immortality spell and he entered transition that he remembered his previous memories, along with his magic.

Unlike his siblings who had lost their magic, Hadrian had kept his, but only because he had been a wand wielder whereas his siblings had all been wiccans. Wiccans did not have there own magic but instead acted as conduits for nature and their ancestors, and becoming vampires had cut off that connection. As a wand wielder however Hadrian had his own internal magic that vampirism was simply incapable of removing.

Although that wasn't to say he hadn't experienced problems with his magic. He couldn't use a wand, being a vampire just meant that he was simply incapable of using one so he had to learn wandless magic.

The fact he still had magic had put him at odds with his siblings, especially Kol who all but despised him due to him possessing magic whereas he didn't but considering that his magic had saved them all from Mikael on more then one occasion the rest of his siblings had quickly grown accustomed and appreciative of the fact that one of them could still wield magic.

He'd also used the opportunity to introduce his siblings to the Wizarding world. Although considering the Statue of Secrecy wasn't implemented until 1692, it was very likely they would have all learned about wizards anyway. But at least they all met the Founders of Hogwarts, and oh boy was history wrong about the four of them.

Hadrian continued driving to Mystic Falls, the town that had been built over the Viking settlement that had once been his home. Truthfully he had no desire to be anywhere near the town where he had become a vampire but there had been a lot of rumours about the town. First of all the infamous Salvatore brothers had returned to the town, a Bennet witch had been killed, and a small legion of vampires had by all accounts taken residence in the town as well. There was even rumours about a doppelganger being in Mystic Falls, that above was what caught his attention.

If there truly was a doppelganger in Mystic Falls then he couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. And the leverage it would give him over Niklaus. He and Niklaus were not close, never had been. Not as humans, not when they had become vampires and certainly not now. He wasn't sure when the animosity between him and Niklaus had started but it had escalated after they had become vampires. Niklaus had not liked the fact that he wasn't the only hybrid in the family, especially considering that Esther had only cursed one of them. Or so Niklaus thought.

Esther had attempted to remove his magic but had been unable to do so but that didn't stop the hypocritical bitch from doing what she could do to prevent him from creating anymore 'abominations'. She had made it impossible for him to create witch vampire hybrids. When his siblings turned someone with magic, regardless of whether or not they were a wiccan or a wand wielder then they lost their magic, if Hadrian tried then they died during the transition. Countless rituals, spells and potions over the centuries had done nothing but result in failure. In order to turn a witch successfully he needed the blood of a human doppelganger, hence one of the main reasons he actually was going to Mystic Falls then simply getting leverage over Niklaus.

A part of Hadrian did sympathise for Niklaus, no one deserved to be cursed like he was, or be hunted and tormented to the ends of the Earth by Mikael, but his sympathy was limited and his desire to accommodate Niklaus' paranoia and delusions was nonexistent because in the end Niklaus simply refused to grow up and become a man. Had Mikael been to harsh on Niklaus? Yes, but that did not excuse his actions and his siblings, especially Rebekah, were all fools for sticking by him when he treated them more like slaves then family.

Hadrian had left his siblings more then three centuries ago, and in his opinion he was better off without them.

Hadrian continued driving until he reached Mystic Falls, continuing driving until he reached what he assumed was he town square. In the middle of the night it was near empty with only the odd few people around.

Getting out of the car he looked around the town square. He was being watched, that much a knew. Leaving his car where it was he headed to a row of small buildings, planning on drawing the person out. Walking down an alleyway he waited for a moment to make sure the person was still following him and when he confirmed that he was still being followed, he striked.

With a speed no non Original Vampire was capable of following he grabbed the person by the neck and slammed them into the wall.

"Hello Hadrian." The woman spoke with that infuriating smirk, completely at east despite the fact that a vampire more then twice her age was holding her by her throat, after all she knew with some certainty that he wouldn't kill her.

"Hello Katerina."

 **End of the prologue, I know its short but I couldn't actually make it longer because there was no reel need to.**

 **Starts after the first episode of season 2, so Katherine has just killed Caroline. The next few chapters will be flashbacks into Harry Potter and how Hadrian dealt with the Voldemort situation.**

 **Pairings undecided but I do have a list of characters that are my preference, any one with any suggestions then feel free.**

 **Katherine.**

 **Bonnie.**

 **Freya.**

 **Hayley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Come on ikle bitty Potter you can do better." The witch dubbed by the press as the most insane one declared with a a loud cackle at the end as she sent a purple hex at him that he barely managed to dodge. He was exhausted, in severe pain and on his own. Harry had been separated from his friends when the Death Eaters attacked them, and now he was stuck fighting what was possibly Voldemorts most loyal and powerful followers on his own.

Fighting might be a bit of an overstatement actually. She was sending spells at him and since he didn't recognise a single one of them he wasn't willing to trust a shield charm to be able to block them, as a result he had to waste all of his energy dodging and diving out of the way, and when Harry did manage to send the odd spell at her, Bellatrix managed to block it with ease.

It was more then a small blow to his pride that he could barely keep up with a witch who had spent the last fourteen years in Azkaban, but that was what was happening. It was certainly an eye opener, and it made him realise just how lucky he had been when he had encountered Voldemort at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament last year. If he could barely hold his own against Bellatrix Lestrange then what truly was his chance against Voldemort.

Harry tried not to let the defeatist thoughts distract him, but it was hard not to, especially after a sickly yellow curse hit him in the shoulder, cutting a deep gash into the flesh.

He couldn't keep this up, he would die if he tried to. So Harry did the only thing he could do, he ran Gryffindor bravery be damned.

"Run, run, run little Potter, I will find you." Bellatrix yelled with another insane cackle as she took off in pursuit of him.

Harry ran through the different corridors in the Department of Mysteries, with Lestrange close on his heels. Despite his injured state Harry was not slow, he had long since gotten used to running while in pain, the 'games' of Harry Hunting back before he had come to Hogwarts made sure of that. The problem was how easily Bellatrix was keeping up with him. Very few purebloods could be considered physically active, or even did basic exercise. Most witches and wizards were honestly a very lazy lot. So combining that fact, with the fact that Bellatrix had only recently escaped from Azkaban prison she was in a remarkable shape considering how easily she was able to keep up with him.

 _'Probably because of some dark ritual,'_ he couldn't but think spitefully as he kept running with the Death Eater on his tail. He could give no thought to his friends, he didn't even know where they were, if they were still in the Department of Mysteries, or if they were even still ali- _'No.'_ He told himself, _'Don't think that.'_

Eventually he found a door at the end of the corridor and with no alternative he went through it.

Looking around the room he was shocked by what he found. Time turners, tables upon tables that were completely filled with time turners. "So this is where Hermione's time turner came from." He muttered to himself as he picked up one of the time turners.

"Potter." Bellatrix spoke sending a curse at him. With no space to run his instincts acted. Holding out his hand to block the curse with the time turner still in it. The next thing he felt was pain as the time turner, combined with the dark spell used by Bellatrix and that was the last thing he remembered as the spell turned him into dust.

Bellatrix cackled loudly with extreme pleasure. She had killed the boy who lived. True her master had said that Potter was his to kill but she doubted that he'd be too angry by what had happened, after all she had killed the one person that was meant to kill him.

"You know that was very painful." A voice cut through her cackling. Turing behind her was Potter. She blinked once, but it was definitely Harry Potter, older by at least five years, looking like he was in his early twenties but it was certainly him. His hair was neatly combed to the side as opposed to the untamable mess it was mere moments before and rather then the wizarding robes he had been wearing he was now wearing filthy muggle clothes. True Potter's robes hadn't been of a good quality, more befitting a blood traitor Weasley then the heir of the Ancient house of Potter but at least it had been wizarding robes rather then the jeans and buttoned shirt he now wore.

"Potter, how?" Bellatrix demanded causing the boy, no man opposite her to give her look that seemed to imply he thought that she was thick.

"This is where the time turners are held, you cast a spell at a time turner, use your head." Bellatrix couldn't help but bristle at the tone of voice used by Potter.

"So what you got a few years of experience, you still won't be able to defeat me, never mind my master." She told him confidently. She was still in a good shape despite the fight and chase she had just given Potter and she was confident that she would still be able to best him.

He just sent her an infuriating smirk. "I was sent back over a thousand years ago in the past." Potter said to her confusion. That was impossible, he couldn't be a thousand years old, it simply was not possible. Unless... Bellatrix cast a spell and a moment later she realised the truth.

"So Ickle Baby Potter is now a vampire." She spoke with a massive grin etched on her face. There was no way any mere vampire would be capable of taking on her master, hell she was perfectly capable of taking him out herself, he sure as hell wouldn't be the first beast she had put down, although she had yet to encounter a vampire that was as old as Potter claimed to be.

"Not just any vampire, and I don't go by Harry Potter any more so allow me to introduce myself. Hadrian Mikaelson at your service." He spoke with an elaborate bow at the end with a massive smirk etched onto his face.

Immediately the grin on her face went, replaced by honest to god fear as she realised just who it was standing in front of her. An Original, a mother fucking Original Vampire, and not just any vampire but Hadrian Mikaelson. Hadrian Mikaelson, along with his brother Kol were both famous, and infamous in the wizarding world. In that moment Bellatrix came to realisation, she was going to die, she couldn't take on an Original. The Originals after all were the closest thing to true immortals that this world had and Bellatrix had neither the knowledge or power to possibly kill one.

But that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him. "Avada Kedavra."

Five minutes afterwards Hadrian left the chamber where the time turners were held, wiping off the blood that was around his lips. Lestrange hadn't put up much of a fight, the psycho being more used to fighting defenseless humans and other magicals, not thousand year old vampires and he hadn't even had to use his magic against her, but he had no delusions that the rest of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself would be as easy.

He had been watching Tom Riddle ever since the boy had first started Hogwarts back in the 40's and though he was loath to admit it Riddle was a very powerful and skilled wizard, and not one that would go down without a fight. But the problem was that he couldn't kill Riddle without first destroying his Horcruxes. He had been attempting to find them for decades but unfortunately some very powerful magic protected them and he had been unsuccessful. Though at least he had the means to destroy them when the time came.

Hadrian continued waking through the Department of Mysteries, his hearing picking up the sounds of the battle but he paid no mind to that, the Order of the Pheonix had arrived and outnumbered the Death Eaters by nearly two to one, and with Lestrange now dealt with the Death Eaters had lost one of their most powerful members and top duelists. No, the Death Eaters weren't his concern, his concern was Voldemort who he could sense within the Ministry, near the Atrium to be exact.

Whistling a tune, feeling completely at ease he headed towards the Atium.

"Riddle, come out, come out wherever you are." He called out once he reached the Atium. He could sense the powerful dark magic that was Voldemort and the Original knew that he was observing him.

"What brings an Original to the Ministry of Magic?" A voice that he remembered belonging to old snake face demanded with anger but there was definite curiosity in the question besides anger.

"Don't tell me you that you don't recognise me." He spoke with mock hurt in his voice. "After all you've been trying to kill me since I was but a baby."

"Potter." Voldemort snarled and Hadrian turned around to face Voldemort.

"The one and only."

"And the last it seems." Voldemort stated with the ends of lips twitching in amusement.

"Indeed, so are we going to continue this conversation, or are we finally going to kill each other." In response Voldemort simply fired a spell at him which he simply stepped out of the way of. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. tut tut." Hadrian spoke causing his opponent to snarl in anger as he proceeded to launch a barrage of spells at the Original.

Dodging the spells he rushed at Voldemort, or at least he attempted to before he hit a barrier. "A barrier spell." He stated with annoyance at the inconvenience.

"Your not the first vampire to stand in my way Potter. A ward is around me to prevent anyone moving above a certain speed from reaching me." Voldemort explained launching another spell at him.

"Then this will be fun." He smirked as he dodged another spell. Hadrian's magic wasn't common knowledge, and if he was facing someone else then he would probably would refrain from using it, but he really hated Voldemort and he resolved not to hold back in any way.

Immediately they both launched killing curses at the other. Their was a reason why the killing curse was considered an unforgivable curse by nearly every wizarding country in the world, even those that openly practiced the dark arts. Created thirteen hundred years ago by Morgana Le Fay the spell killed anything it came into contact with. True some magical creatures were more resistant to the killing curse but repeated use would still have the same effect. Not even vampires were immune to it. It was why he was do famous for being the boy who lived, the only recorded human in history who was able to survive being hit by the killing curse, even if it was because of the sacrificial magic implemented by Lily Potter.

The two killing curses impact into each other, creating an explosion of light as they both forced their own power and will into the spell, trying to force their own killing curses onto their hated enemy. Slowly the spell inched closer towards Voldemort causing the man's eyes to widen slightly in fear, which Hadrian savored.

Realising that he was stronger then him Voldemort was the one that broke their spell, summoning fiendfyre in the form of a snake, laughing while he did so. Despite himself Hadrian couldn't help but feel a small twinge of respect. Summoning fiendfyre was no easy matter, only a true master of the dark arts could even attempt such a thing, otherwise more often then not the caster was killed by the very spell that they were using.

Taking the form of a basilisk the spell was directed at him. Holding out his hand he stopped the snake in its path and with another spell he decapitated the snake. Falling apart Hadrian pushed the remnants at the fiendfyre at Voldemort in a wall of flame which he dispelled but not giving Voldemort a chance he summoned a pools worth of water and used it to surround the so called dark lord in an attempt to drown him.

Freeing himself from his watery prison Voldemort sent a pure blast of dark magic fueled by his rage. He the greatest sorcerer in the world was barely capable of holding his own against Potter, and the ease with which he was resisting his magic only enraged him further causing to let out a pure scream of rage, shattering every window in the Atium, destroying the massive portrait of the imbecile of a Minister in the process.

With a certain amount of strain Voldemort summoned every broken piece of glass and banished every single piece at his foe. It may not kill him but kill him but it would certainly neutralise him, if only for the moment.

With an almost lazy wave of his hand Hadrian conjured a magical shield that turned the glass into sand when they impacted upon it.

"That all you have Mr Riddle, I honestly expected more from a man proclaimed as the darkest wizard in a century." He mocked while Voldemort merely glared in anger as he summoned a large amount of wind and shadow around him, disappearing. Misting, a form of magical transportation. You could only travel a small distance but it was much harder to prevent then apparition or portkeys.

"I can't hear your heartbeat, and I can't see you but I _know_ that you are still here Riddle." He yelled as he wondered around the Atium waiting for Voldemort to make his move. Continuing his walk around the Atium as he waited for Voldemort to make his move when he felt a strong aneurysm pressing into his brain and Voldemort trying to access his mind. Voldemort was trying to use their connection to control him, even though it had been thousand years since the Horcrux had been destroyed, there were still traces of the dark magic within him which Voldemort was using to reopen the connection between their minds.

He could stopped it, easily in fact but this gave him an ample opportunity. The connection went both ways and he would see in Voldemort's mind and find out the location of the Horcruxes. He felt Voldemort searching through his memories, only those that he permitted him to see, let the wizard think that he was taking control of him and when he was sure the connection between him and Voldemort was stable he struck.

Ruthlessly expelling Voldemort from his mind he followed the connection into the arrogant wizard's mind, breaking his occlumency barriers with near ease. "You wizards and your delusions of grandeur, you truly though you could best me." Immediately he searched through Voldemort's memories, searching for the Horcruxes when he came came across a memory that caused fear to spike through Voldemort.

 _"A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul."_

 _"But I don't understand how that works."_

 _"One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object, by doing so you are protected so that if you are attacked and your body destroyed the part of you that is protected lives on. In other words you cannot die."_

 _"And how does one split their soul?"_

 _"I think you already know the answer to that one Tom."_

 _"Murder. Can you only split your soul once, or for instance six or seven."_

Seven. Seven pieces of his soul, six Horcruxes to destroy. Hadrian continued searching through his memories until he found a memory of Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, her daughter Helena and finally an image of Hogwarts. "It's at Hogwarts." He stated and in that moment Voldemort finally amassed enough strength to expel him from his mind.

"Thank you Voldemort." He spoke to the man standing a distance away from him.

Voldemort opened his mouth to reply but before he could the sound of the Floo system activating attracted their attention. Turning Hadrian saw the Minister for Magic, a dozen aurors and hitwizards and seemingly another hundred various ministry employees. Using the opportunity provided Voldemort immediately used misting to escape the Ministry.

"Coward." He couldn't help but mutter to himself but despite Voldemort's escape he was in a good mood.

"Harry?" A voice called out. Turning he saw Dumbledore, the Order and his, well 'friends' all staring at him in shock and disbelief before Dumbledore stepped towards.

"I thank you for your assisstance Mr Mikaelson." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps we can speak somewhere in private?" Albus asked to which he nodded.

 **\- Line Break -**

The headmasters office was the same as he could remember it. Filled with magical artifacts all around the room, although unlike when he last visited as Harry Potter he now recognised each and every one of them and also knew what they all did. Multiple artifacts were advanced detection and warning systems, others were keyed to the wardstone of the school, and some did nothing and were simply for show. Designed to give the impression of awe and wonder.

"So Mr Mikaelson, would you fancy a drink?" Albus offered.

"Firewhiskey please, and Hadrian is fine." He very much doubted that the headmaster had any blood bags in his possession, so he would settle for the next best thing. Pulling out a bottle from his desk the old wizard poured them both a glass. "Thanks." He said taking the glass offered to him.

"Then you can call me Albus." The headmaster spoke sipping the firewhiskey. It was disconcerting to think that the boy he had cared for and who was once his student was now a vampire more then eight hundred years older then him. He what would happen of course, Hadrian had contacted him only a few weeks after Voldemort had resurrected and gave a brief summary of what would happen to Harry. One reason why he had done his est to stay away from the boy during the past year, because he knew what was going to happen to him and that he would be helpless to stop it.

Albus had contemplated preventing what would happen to Harry at the Ministry, but to his shame and guilt he had chosen not to. Because in the end Harry Potter could not defeat Voldemort, but Hadrian Mikaelson could. And for all he knew just possibly vampirism could be the power the dark lord knows not. "First of all I would like to thank you Hadrian for holding Voldemort off at the Ministry."

"I've wanted to kill him for centuries, there was no chance that I was going to turn down the opportunity to fight Voldemort, and now I know his limits and his strengths, next time Tom Riddle will die." Hadrian vowed. Whether it took one year or a hundred Voldemort would die by his hand.

"That's actually something I want to speak to you about."

"Don't tell me that you are going to preach second chances and mercy, Mr Dumbledore." Hadrian spoke with disgust, but to his surprise Albus simply chuckled.

"You seem to be forgetting Hadrian that I fought and killed in the war against Grindelwald. I don't like killing and I do believe in second chances but I am no fool and I know that Voldemort and many of his Death Eaters don't deserve a second chance." Dumbledore was silent for a moment before continuing. "No Hadrian what I want is for you to lead the Order."

"You want me to lead the war effort against Voldemort." Truthfully Hadrian had planned on simply letting the Order and the Ministry make there own war attempts while he continued his hunt for the Horcruxes and simply killed Riddle when the job was done.

"I'm not the man I once was, I will do what I can to fight Voldemort but my days of leading people to war are over. I formed the Order during Voldemort's first rise to power because the Ministry was incompetent and their was no one else who was willing to stand against him." Albus explained but Hadrian had been around for a long time and he knew that Dumbledore wasn't saying everything.

"That's not all though is it? I've been studying magic for a millennia Albus, I know a glamour bracelet when I see one." He said with a pointed glance at the bracelet on Dumbledore's right wrist.

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore pulled off the bracelet and immediately the glamour fell, revealing that three of the fingers were blackened and cursed. He knew that curse, it was one Kol had created as a method of punishing witches who had either failed him or dared to attack him. "How?" He demanded.

"Your not the only one who's spent the last year hunting his Horcruxes. When you told me about them I started my own investigations and I found one." Albus said as he removed a ring from a desk draw and placed it on the table. "I was able to destroy it, but not before I was cursed in the process."

Hadrian looked closely at the ring, he could sense traces of the dark magic that was once the Horcrux but it was gone now, destroyed but strangely he could still sense powerful magic coming from the ring. At least that was one less Horcrux to worry about. "May I see your hand?" He asked. Depending on how long he had been cursed Hadrian may or may not be able to cure it. "When were you cursed?" He asked as he traced the blackened veins of the curse.

"Only four days ago. Severus contained the curse to my hand but he said that it would spread, and that I had maybe a year left." _'Snape?'_ He scoffed with distaste and distrust. He could sense no protective and counteractive charms or potions on the curse. _'What game is Snape playing?'_ He wondered to himself, likely playing both sides to his own benefit.

"Your lucky professor, the curse hasn't reached the point that it can't be healed." He said grasping the cursed hand with both of his as he called on his magic. Speaking in Ancient Egyptian as he began muttering the counter curse. Kol never created a single curse or hex without also creating a loophole as well, say what you will about that sociopath he made no mistakes when it came to magic.

Dumbledore let out a scream of pain as a burning sensation consumed him, while the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses all yelled in protest and defiance while the phoenix shrieked. Ignoring everything going on around him Hadrian continued chanting in Egyptian, quite literally burning the curse from Dumbledore's system. After a few minutes he completed the spell, while Dumbledore slumped back into his chair in exhaustion.

"Harry, thank you." Dumbledore spoke with gratitude as he stared at his now healed hand.

"No problem Albus." He said standing up, his mind going a mile a minute. He knew that Voldemort had created seven Horcruxes, and now three were destroyed, he knew one was in Hogwarts and considering that Voldemort had given one to Lucius Malfoy he had no doubt that he had no doubt that one was given to the Lestrange's and he had the darling Bellatrix safe and sound in his possession. That only left two.

"In fact Albus," Hadrian spoke. "I will take command of the Order, call a meeting right now." He would establish his control over them, and deal with any untrustworthy elements. He would also be interrogating Snape. Though wand wielders were generally more powerful then wiccans, one disadvantage that they had to the servants of nature was that they weren't immune to compulsion. In a thousand years he had only ever encountered six wand wielders, four of which happened to be the Founders of Hogwarts, who were able to resist an Originals compulsion and he doubted that the pathetic excuse of a man that was Severus Snape would become the seventh.

 **\- Line Break -**

Voldemort was not happy. Scratch that he was absolutely livid with rage. He had been bested by Potter, who was now one of the most powerful beings on this entire planet. The Original Vampires were something to be feared, and only a fool wasn't. Every single one of the Originals had proven time and time again that despite their lack of magic there was a reason that they were regarded as the most powerful beings on the entire planet. And it seemed that unlike the rest of his species Potter still possessed magic.

It had always been rumoured that Hadrian Mikaelson possessed magic but never officially confirmed, until now that was. That blasted halfblood Potter had gone from being a mere nuisance to an actual threat. Especially considering that he was not only aware of his Horcruxes but now knew the location of the one within Hogwarts. And that lead to the question of whether or not he knew about his other Horcruxes, were they even safe or had Potter managed to destroy them all.

He would need to move them to an even more secure location, there was no doubt about that. He simply could not take the risk.

And he had lost some of his most powerful Death Eaters as well. The Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, Macnair, Crabbe, Avery, Nott, Rookwood, Jugson and Mulciber were likely in the Ministry holding cells, which would be much harder to break them out of them if they were simply locked up in Azkaban prison. But while their capture was regrettably it was hardly a blow to his overall forces, he still had large numbers of Death Eaters in reserve to take their place, those twelve had simply been his most experienced and loyal Death Eaters. Though clearly their skills had taken a great hit if they couldn't beet school children or Dumbledore's pacifist Order of the Phoenix.

"Master... please." A gasping voice spoke, pulling him from his thoughts as he stared at Pettigrew writhing on the floor. He had been venting his anger out on the rat since he returned from the Ministry. With a wave of his wand he cancelled the cruciatus curse he had been holding Pettigrew under. "Thank you master, thank you." The rat spoke as he with great effort managed to pull himself to his feet and he started walking towards the door, leaving his throne room.

"Wormtail." He bellowed just before the rat reached the door. "Did I give you permission to leave?"

For a man who had been held under the cruciatus curse for the better part of an hour, Pettigrew moved at a remarkable speed across the throne room as he dropped himself to his knees before it.

"I am sending you to Romania." He informed Pettigrew.

"Romania my lord?"

"Yes, you will go to Lord Vlad as my emissary and form an alliance."

"The Impaler my lord?" Pettigrew gasped in horror and fear. After all the Impaler was infamous for well impaling people, especially those he disliked and viewed as lesser then himself which would no doubt include Pettigrew.

"Did I say you could question me?" He snapped at the pathetic excuse for a man causing his to shiver in fright. "You will depart immediately." He dismissed and Pettigrew left at a slow pace, as eager as he was to get away from his master he was in no way a hurry to meet one of the oldest and most feared vampires in the entire world.

Voldemort smiled as he sat back on his throne. As regrettable at it was that he was now forced into conflict with a Mikaelson it also brought its own advantage. The Mikaelsons had no shortage of enemies, which meant that he now had no shortage of potential allies. The infamous Count Dracula who was the leader of one of the largest vampire covens in the world and known for his extreme hatred for the Originals would simply be the first.

 **Guest: Unfortunately Lexi is dead at this point, although the whole point of fanfiction is to be AU so it's not a bad idea. Is Harry the master of Death? Spoilers not saying anything.**

 **Guest: Stefan and Harry? No sorry not happening I do not like Stefan enough to make him one of the main characters in this story.**

 **Naruto Mitarashi: He can create vampires but he can't turn those who have magic, bit like how Klaus couldn't turn werewolves.**

 **Ariaofrosewood: Hadrian has a hostile relationship with Kol (which will be explained and developed upon) and to a lesser extent Klaus but he gets along perfectly fine with the rest of the Originals.**

 **Zeldeza: If they were raised together then I probably wouldn't consider Freya but since Freya was taken by Dahlia and they didn't grow up together so Hadrian won't view her as a sister.**

 **As for pairings I've narrowed it down to either Freya or Katherine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sirius was dead. Killed by Rabastan Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries due to a curse sending him through the Veil of Death. Hadrian truly wasn't sure how to take the news. Truthfully he was more disappointed then sad, it had been a thousand years since he had seen Sirius and truthfully he hadn't actually known the man, not truly, he'd simply represented what he had always wanted when he was simply Harry Potter. Family.

 _'Always and forever'_ he couldn't help but remember the vow they had all made when they were little more then children. Family was still important to him, and he did love his siblings, but Hadrian wasn't Elijah and he had given up on that vow a long time ago. He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to help Sirius, get him out of Azkaban and give a chance to actually enjoy life, and to truly get to know the man for who he was, just not for what he used to represent to him.

He would make sure that the world knew the truth about Sirius, it the least he could do, ensure that he would at least be remembered as an innocent man, as opposed to the Death Eater most believed him to be.

Hadrian looked around at the gathered members of the Order within the great hall of Hogwarts. With Sirius' death the wards around Grimmauld Place were disabled until a new Lord Black could reactivate them and so the Order was now present at Hogwarts.

The Order of the Pheonix that was gathered around held a somber atmosphere. Despite the battle at the Ministry being a victory and the Minister himself having witnessed Voldemort, it did not feel like a victory to the assembled people. Tonks was sniffing quietly in the corner of the room, while Remus was looking tired and worn out in a way that had nothing to do with the upcoming full moon, and the Weasleys all seemed to be shocked into silence by what had happened. The only person who appeared unbothered by what had happened was Snape. Hadrian resisted the urge to snarl at the man, he was a weasel and a coward, nothing more, and during this meeting he would find out the truth about the man's loyalties.

 _'These are not soldiers, never mind warriors,'_ Hadrian couldn't but think to himself. Of all the people gathered only Moody and Kingsley, and possibly Remus could be considered veterans. Hadrian stood before the group of people but before he could say a word someone interrupted him.

"Are you truly Harry?" The question comes from Remus, though from the way everyone looks at him he can tell that the werewolf is not the only person wondering about that.

"I am." Albus had given them a somewhat edited version of how Harry Potter had become Hadrian Mikaelson but it was clear that they were still skeptical about it.

"And how can you prove it?" That question came from Moody was glaring at him suspiciously. Hadrian didn't blame the suspicion, especially considering who he was. The Originals may not be common knowledge in the Wizarding world but they were hardly a secret either and while they had all rarely interacted with the Wizarding World since the Statue of Secrecy was implemented, there were still rumours and horror stories, most of which were true that surrounded his family. They had every right to distrust him, but he cared not at all about their distrust.

Rather then answer Hadrian focused on the Potter family magic, summoning the lordship ring. Raising his hand he displayed the Potter ring to the gathered witches and wizards. The gathered magicals all nodded in acceptance, most of them were either pure or half bloods and knew that only the head of the failure could summon and wear the lordship rings. There were dangerous repercussions for someone wearing such rings if they weren't head of the family.

"Now that your doubts have been removed I'll move onto why I've gathered you all here. We've dealt Voldemort a blow to be sure, but he has had an entire year to build up his forces and the loss of his inner circle is but a minor setback at best." He informed the group but before he could continue he was yet again interrupted, this time by a snide and condescending voice.

"And what, pray tell, do you intent to do about it?" Snape spoke in the most insulting and demeaning voice possible, eagerly awaiting for the temper tantrum that the _boy_ would show. He didn't care what Albus, or anyone else said, he was the same spoilt brat he had been a week ago and he honestly refused to believe that this boy had truly bested the dark lord.

"I am getting to that Severus." Snape thought himself smart and cunning but in truth Hadrian was already planning to use his death as a means to send Voldemort a message, preferably with the destroyed remains of all his Horcruxes. "The only way to maintain our current advantage is if we go on the offensive. In a weeks time we will attack in groups of four against manors that all belong to families that serve Voldemort. I will be leading one of those groups, along with Moody, Shacklebolt, and Lupin leading the other three." The members of the Order all looked surprised but definitely excited to finally be going on the offensive for once. "Shacklebolt can you arrange a meeting with me and Amelia Bones?" He asked the dark skinned wizard.

"I should be able to but may I ask why?"

"Amelia Bones is not only the head of the DMLE but is incorruptible and has ample reason to despise Voldemort. We need her as an ally, or at the very least not as an enemy." He answered the man.

"How do you actually intend to locate these manors Potter?" Snape demanded causing more then a few people to send him looks of annoyance at his interruptions.

"Severus." Albus warned the man. "That is enough."

"Come now headmaster. This boy dares claim to be in charge, sets us up on suicide missions and he doesn't even tell how he will get this information." Snape snapped with the intention on sowing discord and mistrust among the Order. "Especially with his blunder at the Ministry, leading to Black's death." Snape wasn't quite able to keep the amusement out of his voice at the irony. Potter had rushed to the Ministry with the intention on saving his 'dogfather' and ended up causing the man's death.

"My ability to lead this group isn't the issue Snape, it's your loyalty." Hadrian spoke dangerously while the members of the Order looked back and forth between the two of them.

"My loyalty, you dare quest-"

"I dare question, because I don't trust you. It took me and my friends over three hours to travel from Hogwarts to the London. You knew what we were going to do, I informed you and yet you did nothing to inform the Order, only telling them at the last minute where they only just managed to arrive in time to stop my friends from being executed."

Everyone was now looking at Snape with suspicion, causing him to resist the urge to gulp as he realised the position he just found himself in. Yes Snape had not only delayed in informing the order about not only the Death Eaters presence in the Department of Mysteries but also the fact that Potter and his friends were heading into an obvious trap, but that fact had been overlooked by the Order considering the urgency of the situation, and now Potter had reminded everyone of it.

Walking towards Snape Hadrian stared straight at him. Looking into the man's eyes he used his compulsion. "Did you purposely delay in informing the Order about what was happening at the Ministry?" He compelled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So the Dark Lord would kill you."

"Where does your allegiance lie?" Although he was pretty sure everyone had already worked that out.

"I serve the dark lord." There were more then a few mutterings of traitor from various Order members as they all glared at Snape. "When I learnt that he was targeting you my life debt to your father forced me to aid him."

"Why do you serve Voldemort?"

"So that muggles and obnoxious mudbloods can be put in their place."

"You hate muggles and muggleborns yet you were friends with my mother." Hadrian stated, feeling a small twinge of curiosity.

"If it wasn't for your father she would have been have been mine. The dark lord promised me that he would kill you and your filthy father and she would be given to me." Hadrian was slightly disturbed that even through his compulsion, Snape's hatred for anything Potter along with his desire and obsession for his mother was obvious.

Every member of the Order was openly looking at Snape with disgust as Hadrian ended his compulsion, a look of confusion and then terror crossing his features as he realised what he had been forced to reveal to the entire Order.

"My father was a hundred times the man you are, and you were to much of a pathetic weasel to ever have had a chance with my mother." Hadrian stated as he grabbed Snape by the neck lifting him into the air. "And now that I know where your loyalties lie, I have no reason to keep you alive." He spoke quietly yet his voice still traveled, and everyone watched with conflicted feelings. While no one actually liked Snape, especially now that they knew that he was loyal to Voldemort many of them felt that death was taking things a bit far.

"Albus... please." Snape managed to choke out, looking at the headmaster for support but all he found was a steel like expression showing neither mercy or pity.

"I gave you a second chance Severus, and you foolishly wasted it. You shall not have a third." The man speaking was not the lovable and kind headmaster that everyone knew but instead the man who had defeated Grindelward and had been the only one Voldemort had ever feared.

With a flick of his wrist he snapped Snape's neck, letting his body fall to the floor. He would have preferred to take much longer making Snape suffer but considering the nature of the Order, torture may very well have alienated the lot of them, and while he was capable of handling Voldemort on his own, having the Order assist him would be beneficial.

"Did you really need to kill him?" A voice asked, drawing everyone attention. Looking at the far end of the table he saw a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. He had seen her several times at Grimmauld Place, but he couldn't quite recall her name.

"How many people do you think have died because of Snape's actions? How many more would have died if I hadn't killed him?" No one could answer his question. "No longer will we be stunning our opponents, if you prefer to capture your enemies so be it, I won't stop you but when it comes to Voldemort and his inner circle we aim to kill, not capture because they deserve no mercy."

 **\- Line Break -**

Hadrian walked through the streets in Diagon Alley, paying no mind to the way people looked at him as he passed them. It had only been four days since the confrontation with Voldemort in the Ministry and already the people were looking at him as some kind of savior. Considering only a matter of days ago the prophet was presenting him as a liar and a degenerate, and several centuries back the ministry had organised a vampire hunt it amused him to say the least.

Although the ministry had been very eager to keep the fact that the boy who lived was now a vampire from the public, they had claimed that he had undergone a rare form of magical inheritance that not only gave him the appearance of being older and gave him a power boost to fight the dark lord. Complete and utter bullshit but much easier to believe then the reality, and though Hadrian preferred working from the shadows he wasn't blind to the benefits of propaganda.

He wondered just how many of these shopkeepers and mindless customers would send him those hopeful looks if they knew just who and what he really was. It was an amusing thought, really the people of wizarding Britain were very disappointing, and it wasn't just the people. To say Britain was behind the times was like saying there was a lot of people living in China, a massive understatement. The wizarding world of Britain was one of the most dated countries in Europe, if not the world.

Not just in their views on supernatural creatures and blood purity but in their very culture and beliefs, although it was an improvement from before the fall of Grindelwald. Back then muggle hunting had actually been legal and it was only after Dumbledore used his political power to push for some reforms that made such despicable laws illegal.

Britain wasn't as bad as some countries such as Russia or Bulgaria but it was a far cry from the likes of France, Germany or America, which unlike its muggle counterpart for the later had long been a symbol of equality for supernatural creatures everywhere. Truthfully if Britain didn't shape itself up it was going to face a revolution from either the muggleborns or the countless magical creatures they discriminated against and it would be a deadly one.

Hadrian continued on his way to the bank, giving a nod of respect the guards standing outside the entrance, causing them to blink in surprise at the nod of respect given to them from what they assumed was a mere wizard. Goblins were not people to be trifled with, a vicious and bloodthirsty warrior like people who only respected strength and power, only a fool didn't show them the respect they deserved, and those that didn't suffered for it. _'And the wizards actually believe that they won the goblin rebellions,'_ He thought with a scoff.

Hadrian remembered the goblin rebellions, and not a single one was started by the goblins. The goblins had controlled the finances of the wizarding world for the better part of a millennia, but not many wizards liked that fact. Every rebellion was a result of the wizards trying to retake control over their economy, but as soon as they started the fight the goblins always seized the assets of the wizards, leaving them penniless and without the gold to fund the rebellions they quickly withered and died.

His family had a very close relationship with the various Gringotts branches around the world. After being forced more then once to leave behind all their possessions when Mikael found them the Gringotts bank had provided them with a secure place to store their wealth. Although over the last few decades he suspected that Elijah and Klaus had started removing large bulks of their assets and transferring them to various muggle accounts across the world. Hadrian understood their logic but he still kept the bulk of his own assets at Gringotts, very few banks possessed the same efficiency as Gringotts.

Hadrian walked straight through the bank, heading towards the teller at the far end of the room. "Please direct me to account manager Sharpfang." He politely told the goblin who hadn't even looked up from his work, if he had he would have thought twice about the scathing remark that he sent back.

"Sharpfang only deals with a very select group of customers human, now get out before I have the guards throw you out."

Hadrian said nothing, he simply grabbed the goblin by the back of its head and slammed it in the table, a loud snapping sound filling the bank as the goblins overly large nose was broken. The goblin glared angrily and was about to call the guards when Hadrian spoke softly, but dangerously in the harsh language of Gobbledegook. **"Now listen and listen well."** He warned the goblin. **"I am the owner of the account that Sharpfang manages and unless you want to be the one to inform not only him but High King Ragnok, why the Mikaelson account will be closing then you will take me to him this instant."** He warned the goblin, showing his fangs for good measure, causing the goblin to tremble in fear. The Mikaelson accounts were some of the largest that Gringotts managed and if he was responsible for even a single one of those accounts being closed then King Ragnok would make him pay in ways that he couldn't even imagine and that wasn't even taking into account what said Mikaelson would do to him.

 **"Of course, my apologies."** He spoke, going into his native tongue in fear. "If you will follow me." He said reverting back to English.

Hadrian simply nodded as he followed the goblin teller through various corridors until they reached Sharpfang's office.

"Sharpfang, may you enemes fall to your blades." Hadrian greeted his account manager as he took a seat at the desk opposite him.

"And may the blood of your enemies forever sustain you Hadrian." Sharpfang greeted in return. "Leave us." He ordered the goblin who leaved as fast as he could. "So what can I do for you Hadrian?"

"First of all I wish to claim the Black lordship and I would like an update on both the Potter accounts and my personal vault."

"Very well." Sharpfang stated as he turned to one of the goblin aids and sent him to collect the Black family ring. Withdrawing several pieces of parchment from his desk he handed to the Original.

 **Hadrian Mikaelson's account.**

 **Vault 24:**

 **32,754,260 Galleons.**

 **17,450,721 Sickles**

 **3,174,339 Knuts**

 **Estimated value of miscellaneous contents: 12,500,000 G.**

There was also a list of various properties he owned along with business investments in both the muggle and magical worlds. He briefly glanced through them, making a mental note to increase his holdings in various growing influential companies, especially one Kingmaker Land Development Inc. Hadrian would admit that Lucian Castle was dangerous, aside from the fact that he was the most powerful non-Original Vampire, he was also cunning with a ruthless intelligence.

Putting down his accounts he glanced at the Potter accounts. While he had claimed the Potter lordship nearly immediately after his father's death he had left their assets untouched to avoid attracting attention.

 **The Ancient and Noble house of Potter accounts.**

 **Vault 31: Potter Family Vault.**

 **8,245,741 G.**

 **2,732,219 S.**

 **652,871 K.**

 **Estimated value of miscellaneous contents: 4,500,000**

 **Vault 686: Potter Dowager Vault.**

 **50,000 G.**

 **25,000 S.**

 **15,000 K.**

 **Vault 687: Potter Trust Vault.**

 **20,000 G.**

 **10,000 S.**

 **5,000 K.**

Despite the Potter family's wealth most of their properties, such as Potter Manor, had been destroyed by Voldemort, and their business holdings were nearly nonexistent. 'Reformed' Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy having done a very thorough job in buying out businesses that funded many light sighted families like the Potters. In fact the only reason their accounts were as large as they were was because of the Order of Merlin First Class, which also included 1 million galleons was gifted to both Lily and James Potter, while those Boy Who Lived novels and toys all provided large amounts of royalties to the Potter family vault.

"Any changes you would like done to your accounts?" Sharpfang questioned.

"First of all I would like Potter Manor to be restored to its former glory, with all costs taken out of the Potter vault." Hadrian stated. He had seen Potter Manor in its prime and it had truly been an impressive one, not to mention the Potters had long been a bloodline of warriors and mages, restoring his ancestral home was the least he could do.

"Potter Manor was destroyed to the very foundations, while its lands have fallen into disrepair." Sharpfang cautioned. "Restoring it to its former glory would make a large dent in the Potter vault. Rebuilding the manor would cost at least one and a half million galleons, not counting the magical protections."

"I can do the warding myself, and while it is certainly a lot of money it is by no means crippling." Hadrian stated.

"Very well. And your second request?" Sharpfang asked curiously, causing Hadrian to smirk.

"I want Gringotts to provide me with a list of every business and property of every single Death Eater that has an account within this bank." He requested, not quite able to hide his amusement at the anger his account manager showed at the request.

"And why should Gringotts comply with such a request?" Sharpfang demanded calmly, hiding his anger. "While you are a valued customer Mr Mikaelson, so are many Death Eaters, and their properties and businesses also add to our own revenues. Not to mention such an action will break our neutrality and force us into a war that we have no desire to get involved in."

"Because by the end of this week I will be meeting with Amelia Bones who has been all but confirmed as the next Minister for Magic. I will be providing her with a list of every single one of Voldemort's followers that I am aware of, after which she will likely move to seize the assets of every confirmed Death Eater. If Gringotts complies then I will ensure you can keep a portion of the gold for yourselves."

"I will bring your proposal to King Ragnok but I can't promise any results." Sharpfang stated after a pause of silence. "So Hadrian why are getting involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"You trust me with your wealth so don't insult my intelligence." Sharpfang snapped."You could have ended Voldemort from the shadows, instead you came forward and fought the dark lord in view of the entire ministry, not to mention you didn't bother yourself in the war against Grindelwald yet you do involve yourself with Voldemort. Why?"

Hadrian took a few moments before answering. "Before I got involved their were three fractions in this war. If Voldemort won then magical Britain would be become a recreation of Nazi Germany, and he would not have been content with merely Britain and he would have started another war, leading to Britain's destruction. If the Ministry won, unlikely but not impossible then their corruption and bigotry would have lead to the very collapse of their own society. If Dumbledore won then the same thing would happen, though it would have taken longer. Dumbledore is by nature a peaceful man, he doesn't have the will to do what needs to be done. As for why I'm getting involved, well Voldemort would have learnt about me eventually and done what he could to end me, I'm simply getting involved in a conflict that has always been around me. Not to mention my involvement has changed things, which can lead to potential."

"You wish to take control." Sharpfang stated.

"I'm content with the magical community of Britain being in my debt." Hadrian countered, not denying Sharpfang's words.

It was after he spoke that a goblin entered the office, carrying a large stack of papers that were likely records of the Black family accounts. "Finally." Sharpfang snarked at the aid who placed the pieces of parchment on the desk along with a small little box containing the Black lordship ring. "This is for you." Sharpfang stated handing him the box containing the lordship ring. Opening the box he gazed at the Black ring, noting its differences to the Potter ring. The Potter ring was made out of gold with a small ruby on it while the Black ring was platinum with an emerald instead of a ruby.

Placing the ring on his finger he could feel the Black family magics swirling around him, assessing whether or not he was both a member of the Black family and worthy of ruling it. Hadrian didn't need to fear the Black magics rejecting him, as an Original it wouldn't kill him, although it would hurt like a bitch. When they had stayed in Britain in the late 1400's Klaus had tried to steel the lordship of one the magical families, only for the family magics to reject, and torture him. It had been a very amusing experience.

Finally the magic deemed him worthy and Hadrian's mind was filled with the knowledge of the Black family's properties and the various wards protecting them.

Looking to Sharpfang Hadrian was surprised to see the goblin was literally trembling with rage. "What is it?" He questioned. Rather then reply Sharpfang merely thrust a piece of parchment to him

 **The Ancient and Noble house of Black**

 **Vault 29: Black Family Vault**

 **16,300 G.**

 **788 S.**

 **32 K.**

 **Estimated value of miscellaneous contents: 12,000 G.**

 **Vaults 603-6: Trust Vaults**

 **Vault 603: 0 G.**

 **Vault 604: 0 G.**

 **Vault 605: 0 G.**

 **Vault 606: 0 G.**

 **Vault 607: Black Dowager Vault**

 **0 G.**

 **0 S.**

 **0 K.**

"This is not possible." Hadrian spoke in genuine shock. "The Blacks were one of, if not the richest family in the British Isles, what the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy." Sharpfang snarled as his nails scratched against the desk in anger. "Claiming that his brat of a son was the Black heir he has been removing massive amounts of gold from not just the Black vault but its trust and dowager vaults as well." Shaprfang may not have been the manager of the Black accounts but what that slimy excuse of a wizard had done was thievery and if there was one thing goblins hated above all others it was thieves.

"Well that certainly explains the legendary Malfoy wealth." Hadrian muttered under his breath. "Can anything be done?"

"Since Draco Malfoy was never the Black heir yes. In fact we can take everything they have as payment plus interest." Sharpfang stated with a large ruthless grin on his face which Hadrian matched.

"Leave them penniless."

"It will be my pleasure."

Taking into account the mood of his account manager Hadrian brought up the third reason he was at Gringotts. "Sharpfang, I need to speak to you about the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange."

Four hours later Hadrian left Gringotts with the cup of Helga Hufflepuff in his hand. It hadn't been easy to convince the goblins to let him remove the cup from her vault because the simple fact was that they didn't care about a Horcrux being in their vault. But with Lucius Malfoy steeling from one of their largest vaults, the goblins had been far less willing to defend the vault of his sister in law. The fact that he had also _donated_ several of his personal artifacts, along with a few goblin forged weapons from the Potter vault had also gone a long way in convincing them.

 _'The diary, ring, scar, and now I have the cup and I know where the diadem is. Only the snake and one left,'_ He thought to himself. The problem was finding the last one, he had no idea where, or even what it was.

 **\- Line Break -**

There were two people on this earth that he hated more then anyone. Kol and Hadrian Mikaelson, in fact he wasn't sure he could hate anyone as much as those two vampires and their pathetic rivalry with each other. He was Vladimir Dracula, also known as Vlad the Impaler and the infamous Count Dracula, regarded as one of the most feared vampires in not just Europe but the entire world, after all very few vampires held the same infamy that he himself did in not only the magical world but the muggle world as well.

Although he was not entirely fond of how muggle literature and movies were starting to present him but there was little he could actually do about that.

He wasn't the first Count Dracula, it was a title passed on through his family. A wizarding family that had ruled Romania in all but name for millennia, their knowledge and skill in the dark arts completely unrivaled. It was that infamy that had drawn Kol Mikaelson to his family in the first place. Despite his hatred for the Original Vladimir couldn't deny that he was exceptional in charming witches and wizards to do his bidding. In a matter of weeks his father was revealing to the man ancient spells and rituals only they knew of and he was certain that at least one of his three sisters had ended up sharing his bed as well. So it was no surprise that when Kol had asked his father to attack a group of wiccans that served Hadrian, his father had done so with little question, annihilating the lot of them.

That had started a year long war between the Dracula family and the Original Wizard. At first it didn't seem so bad, yes Hadrian Mikaelson had been powerful, with many allies and connections, but the same was true about Kol. And so the magical communities of Romania was locked into a war between two Original Vampires, until Kol got bored. Having learnt all that he could from his family, and bored with the conflict with his brother Kol later abandoned them in order to learn more about a group of shamans in Egypt who could manipulate the elements.

That was why he hated Kol Mikaelson, the man had gotten his family locked into a war and then later left them to the slaughter, because Hadrian had not followed Kol to Egypt like his family had thought. Not one week after Kol had left his family had found Hadrian sitting on his father's throne in his family's castle, all their servants and allies dead.

That was the day he vowed that he would kill Hadrian and Kol Mikaelson, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He was an old vampire certainly, but by no means ancient, there were many vampires walking the earth that were easily centuries older then him.

Hadrian had made his father beg for mercy, and Hadrian had said that he wouldn't kill them for a price. His father the fool that he was gladly accepted, still not realising even in that moment that the Mikaelsons didn't know the meaning of the word. Vladimir could not forget what had happened next, the Original walked up to him, and then forced his blood down his throat. Vladimir could still remember the fear he had felt as the Original wrapped his hands around his neck and then snapped it.

Subconsciously Vladimir couldn't help but twist his head, causing the bones in his neck to click.

Hadrian had not expected him to survive the transition, that was obvious. If Vladimir had been a wizard he wouldn't have survived, he knew that but it seemed as a squib he had been able to survive.

Hadrian had been pleased that he had managed to survive, Vladimir had heard about the Originals failures to successfully turn those with magic. Even though he didn't have magic he had still been part of a magical bloodline. He had tried to attack the Original, but as a newborn and consumed by anger it had been pathetically easy for the Original to overpower and then compel him.

In a way Hadrian had been honest with his father, he hadn't killed them, he just compelled Vlad to do it. Under compulsion Vladimir impaled every member of his family, starting with his baby brother, and then moving onto his sisters, compelled to take a very long and torturous time with Cassandra who had been Kol's lover, and then finally his parents.

After it was all over he had asked Hadrian what next and the Original simply replied that he could impale himself for all he cared and then he left. Vladimir had been tempted to do that, but their was one emotion stronger then his self despair, and that was his rage. He vowed that day that he would kill Hadrian and Kol Mikaelson.

In the 550 years since he had become a vampire, Vladimir had worked on achieving that very goal. He had rebuilt everything that the Mikaelsons had destroyed, created one of the largest vampire societies in the world and made himself feared one of the most feared vampires to ever live all with the aim of destroying the Mikaelsons. Oh he had no doubt that such a thing would be easy, even after all his years on this earth he was still no closer to achieving that goal, the only being on this Earth that was even rumoured to be in possession of a weapon that could be used on an Original was the Destroyer and Vladimir was not going anywhere near that madman, but he still held the same burning hatred he did that day when Hadrian Mikaelson turned him.

"Tell your master that we have a deal." He told the sniveling pathetic excuse of a man trembling on the floor before him. The opportunity presented to him was simply to great to pass up on.

 **\- Line Break -**

Hermione was in the library. This was not an uncommon occurrence as she almost lived in the library but she was not in the library for homework or for exams. She was in the library because a week ago her best friend had disappeared and in his place was someone claiming to be Harry but was instead a vampire, who for some bizarre reason also possessed magic.

Hermione may not be an expert on vampires but she knew for a fact that they did not have magic. Hence why she was currently in the restricted section of the library searching for anything that could possibly tell her about who Harry now was.

 _The First Vampires by Alexander Black in 1876_

Hermione smiled at the title. Finally a book in the library about the first vampires. There were not many books in the library about vampires and Hermione was forced to look in the restricted section to find what she was after.

 _No one knows truly how the first vampires were created, it's a secret held only by the members of the Original Family. No one knows either where they truly are from or even how old the Originals truly are, their first recorded appearance being in the court of the Count de Martel in what is today southern France in the year 1002. By all accounts it is also in this palace that the Originals learnt that they could create other, lesser vampires._

 _While I do not know the true origin of the vampire species, after many years of travelling and researching I have learnt some of the details about how the first vampires came to be._

 _It appears that after her son was killed in a werewolf attack, the mother of the Mikaelson siblings who was also a very powerful witch used her magic to turn her remaining children and her husband into vampires, although for reasons unknown the woman never became a vampire like the rest of her family, possibly out of a desire not to lose her magic._

Hermione's fascination grew as she continued reading through the book. She learnt about the traits of vampires, their abilities and weaknesses. Vampires weren't actually covered by the Hogwarts curriculum, although that could very well be due to more often then not their being the lack of a proper DADA teacher. Hermione was shocked to learn that the muggle myth about vampires needing an invite to enter a property was actually true, and for a reason that the author said was unknown the plant vervain was not only toxic to vampires but prevented them from using their psychic abilities.

Finally Hermione reached what she was after, information about the Originals.

 _Mikael_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Mikael is regarded as the most feared member of his entire family, known as the Hunter because he only drinks the blood of vampires. While this fact means that humans are less likely to become his victims it doesn't change the fact that he is known to be exceptionally cruel and ruthless to anyone, be they muggle, wizard, or vampire if they happen to cross is path. While their is little doubt that he is indeed aware of the magical world, he is known to rarely interfere in the affairs of those with magic, even before the implementation of the statue of secrecy. Due to his nature as a hunter it is likely that he possesses a hostile relationship with his children._

Hermione wasn't actually sure what to think as the read the passage about the man who was the oldest vampire in the world. Hell she didn't even know that a vampire was even capable of living off the blood of another of its species.

 _Finn Mikaelson_

 _Status: Unknown_

 _Not much is known about the oldest Mikaelson sibling, in fact it's not even known if he is even alive as by all accounts the man has not been seen since the early twelfth century and many aren't even aware that he ever existed. From the little accounts about the man he is regarded as being considered someone of high morals and honour._

Hermione couldn't help but frown slightly. That was not very useful, and she hoped that there would be more information on the rest of the Originals, especially Harry.

 _Elijah Mikaelson_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Elijah is regarded as being a man of honour and nobility. He is known to rarely, if ever to break his word or to break any agreement or deal that he makes. This sense of honour, more then anything makes Elijah of all the Originals potentially the safest to interact with but despite his sense of honour he has shown multiple times throughout history that he is completely ruthless to all those who attack him or his family which he is said to hold above anything. In fact more often then not Elijah is often found in the presence of at least one of his siblings so if encountered it is possible that another Original is nearby._

Hermione was intrigued to say the least. She was a true believer in magical creatures rights, and she liked the fact that a vampire was being stated as a man of honour and nobility. Considering the Black family's reputation she actually found it hard to believe the way the book was presenting vampires, creatures, in an unbiased light. She guessed Sirius wasn't the only white sheep of the Black family.

 _Hadrian Mikaelson_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Hadrian Mikaelson can be considered something of an enigma. While their is no doubt that he is as ruthless as any vampire to walk the earth, he is also shown to live by a code of honour, somewhat akin to his brother Elijah. He is also known to have no tolerance for vampires who feed off children, there are no shortage of cases of him putting down vampires who feed and kill children. Hadrian often interacts with many magical communities throughout the world, although he rarely interferes with the ruling governments but he was headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a brief period in the early 1500's. He has even been rumoured to possess magic, but I do not believe such rumours, because if he does possess magic then why don't the rest of the Originals? For reasons unknown he has an antagonistic relationship with his brother Kol. There have been many periods in history in which the two of them have been locked in a bloody and ruthless conflict that has forced the rest of their family to step in and end it on more then one occasion._

Hermione was shocked. She found it hard to believe that the boy who had shied away from attention and struggled to ask Cho Chang out on a date had actually been headmaster of Hogwarts. She was also relieved. Harry, though without a doubt much more ruthless was still a good person, the fact that he didn't allow vampires to feed off the children and the fact he had chosen to fight Voldemort when he could have stayed out of the war was proof of that. Although she was also very curious about this 'Kol' as well and why Harry had such a strained relationship with him.

 _Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson, more commonly known as Klaus is considered by far to be the most lethal and feared of all the Originals, with acts of cruelty surrounding his every move. Of all the Originals his actions can be considered second to only that of his father Mikael and when he enters a rage not even his siblings are safe from the man. Like his brother Hadrian, Klaus is rumoured to be a hybrid, but a werewolf vampire hybrid as opposed to a wizard vampire hybrid. As with Hadrian this author disbelieves such rumours due to the lack of solid evidence in support of such claims. However despite his ruthless nature Klaus has shown that he is not completely heartless. This author has discovered cases in which the Original has ruthlessly killed numerous vampires who ruthlessly hunt and slaughter those without discrimination, such as when in 1432 he wiped out an entire coven of vampires for ruthlessly slaughtering an entire bloodline of werewolves in Norway. Klaus is also said to be a lover of art and music and has studied and taught many famous artists throughout his life._

 _Kol Mikaelson_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Kol Mikaelson is without a doubt possibly the most sadistic member of the Mikaelson family, and it's believed that he is responsible for the deaths of thousands of muggles. But despite his disregard for muggles Kol is known to integrate himself into any magical community that accepts him and is said to hold those with magic in high esteem. In fact it is even rumoured that he assisted Nicholas Flamel in the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. But just because Kol holds respect for those with magic doesn't mean that he is any less willing to kill those with magic. In his feud with his brother Hadrian he has mercilessly slaughtered any witch who has sided with his brother. He is a dangerous and ruthless man who is known to charm countless witches into doing his bidding and then disposing of them once their use to him has passed._

 _Rebekah Mikaelson_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Much like her brother Hadrian, Rebekah can be considered an enigma. The only female Original has shown many times throughout history to possess a manipulative, seductive and even bratty personality combined with a short temper and an ability to inflict cruelty easily rivaling any of her brothers. But despite this she has shown to possess human qualities, such as remorse and genuine affection for people, and even on multiple occasions has been shown to show mercy to her victims. Rebekah is almost always in the presence of at least one of her brothers and rarely, if ever travels alone so if encountered it is very likely that one of her brothers is nearby._

"You know if you wanted to know about my family you could have just asked." A voice stated with a hint of amusement, causing her to let out a yelp in surprise as she glared at the chuckling vampire standing behind her. It was Harry, there was no doubt about that, the resemblance was too great for him to be anyone else, especially as no one else Hermione knew had those piercing emerald eyes that seemed more intense then ever. Hadrian Mikaelson looked exactly like what she imagined Harry would look like when he was in his early twenties.

But he was very different to Harry, and not just from the lack of glasses and the lightning bolt scar. Hadrian just seemed to exude confidence and power in a way that Harry lacked, and his eyes shone with an intelligence that while Harry did indeed posses, he rarely used properly. "Ha- Harry." Hermione couldn't help but stutter out.

"Hello Hermione." Hadrian greeted as he took a seat opposite her. "So are you going to ask me the questions we both know are burning in your mind or not?" He asked her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Okay so how did you become Hadrian Mikaelson?" That had been the biggest question on her mind.

"When I was battling Bellatrix in the department of Mysteries I came upon the room where the time turners were kept. Bellatrix cast a spell on the time turners and then I'm sent a thousand years into the past with no memory of who I was, and I was found by the Mikaelsons. When we became vampires I remembered my past." He answered.

"Were you really headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Only for two years and there was severe issues with attendance. Not many parents are going to send their children to a school run by vampires." Hadrian explained, "I also met the founders." Immediately Hermione's eyes lit up with intellectual curiosity.

"What were they like?" She asked eagerly, resisting the urge to bounce in her seat in excitement. Hermione had researched the founders many times, but there was so many differing interpretations on them that it was hard to actually assess what their true personality was.

"Not like history remembered them, that's for sure." He answered with a small chuckle as he recalled the founders of Hogwarts. "When my family met the founders they didn't trust us, especially since we feed on blood to survive, but they had been far to curious about us. After all we were a new species of creatures that none of them had ever encountered. Of all of them I respected Helga the most."

"Helga? Helga Hufflepuff?" Hermione couldn't help but state with a small amount of surprise. "Wasn't she meant to be the weakest of the founders?" She asked causing Hadrian to laugh.

"Of all the founders, Helga's reputation has by far suffered the most. While Salazar is remembered as a dark lord and a maniac he is still respected, and even revered by certain aspects of wizarding society. She was the most diplomatic of the founders, preferring words as opposed to violence but she was just as powerful and skilled as the other founders. In fact if it wasn't for Helga then you probably wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, shocked and horrified by her friends words.

"Salazar thought that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts, but what many don't remember was that Godric and Rowena actually agreed with him."

"But," Hermione was horrified that the two founders she respected the most believed such things. "They were blood purists?" Hermione wasn't sure she actually wanted to know the answer.

"No. But when a group of muggleborns attacked Hogsmeade in order to 'remove' all signs of the Devil and to endear themselves to the Pope, and the founders were forced to kill the very students that they taught, they began the debate about whether it would be better if Hogwarts was more selective about the students they taught."

Hermione was somewhat mollified by his words but was still very much shocked. "Harry if yo don't mind me asking?" She asked both to satisfy another curiosity and to change the topic. "Why do you and Kol have an antagonistic relationship?" When Hadrian's face instantly became dark and a scowl marred his features he wondered if she'd asked something she shouldn't have.

"It started when we became vampires, I kept my magic, Kol didn't and he became jealous." Hadrian's voice was filled with loathing as he remembered the brother that he despised. "After that the two of us never saw eye to eye and then one day Kol decided to kill the woman I loved." Hermione let out a horrified gasp at that. "The coward didn't do the deed himself, compelled someone else to do it in the hopes I wouldn't learn that he was responsible, but when I found the person responsible, the Bloody Baron actually." Hermione was surprised that it was the Slytherin ghost who had done the deed, she wondered if the blood on his robes was the blood from the woman he murdered, or blood Hadrian had spilt when he killed him. "I tore apart his mind and learnt what Kol had done and I never forgave him. If Kol had shown any kind of remorse then over the last millennia I might have forgiven him, but he hadn't and she wasn't the last person Kol killed in order to hurt me."

"Harry I'm sorry for asking." Hermione spoke with sympathy, regretting asking the question in the first place.

"It was a long time ago." He told her. "And speaking of love Hermione are you going to tell him?" He asked curiously.

"Tell who?" She asked not sure what he meant.

Hadrian rolled his eyes at his friends words. "Ron of course, and yes Hermione it is that obvious." Hermione blushed and tried sputtering out a denial but wasn't quite able to form the words. "He feels the same way."

"How do you know?"

"Ron doesn't seem to get the purpose of silencing charms and more then once has everyone in our dorm overheard him." He told her with a large smirk as Hermione's face became beat red at the implication.

"Talk to him Hermione." He told her as he stood up to leave the library.

Hadrian walked through the halls of Hogwarts, his mind elsewhere. He didn't know why he had told Hermione about the truth about why he and Kol hated each other, he just had. It had been more out of instinct then any logical reason. Hadrian wasn't going to pretend to be a victim, his retaliation to what Kol had done had been terrifying in his wroth to the point that for time he was considered one of the darkest wizards in the world, and Hadrian had started just as many conflicts with Kol as Kol had with him.

Finally Hadrian reached the point of Hogwarts where he knew she would be. "Hello Helena." He greeted the ghost who stopped in her path.

"Hello Harry." She said turning to face him.

 **End of chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please review again.**

 **In case anyone is wondering I'm trying to make Hadrian to same way Elijah was initially presented in Vampire Diaries, ruthless to his enemies, but still living by a code of honour if you will. As for Freya or Katherine you'll have to weight and see, a couple of reviews have suggested pairing him with both of them, but sorry to say but that won't be happening because I honestly don't think I can pull that off.**

 **Also in case anyone is wondering I do not like Kol, he's my least favourite Original which is saying something because after the last two seasons of the Originals I have really grown to hate Elijah, who was once my favourite character. One reason I hate him is his lack of loyalty to anyone but himself. Where his siblings forgot him, his mother brought his back yet he betrayed her without a second thought for siblings who barely mourned him and didn't even bother avenging him, not to mention Elijah and Freya kill Davina yet he does nothing in retaliation despite claiming that he loved her more then anything. Also for all he complains about not being part of the family he does vary little to help them, barely arriving in time to help deal with the Hollow and not even caring when Klaus was going to kill himself to stop the Hollow, only just coming back in time. Second reason is his character development. He develops too fast as a character and I honestly have no idea what his true personality is because it keeps changing, and I don't even recognise the Kol in the fourth season of Vampire Diaries as the Kol in the fourth season of the Originals. The only time I actually liked him was when he was trying to stop Silas, as in my opinion it was the only time he showed any true personality.**

 **Side note, legacies has finally started, I'm so excited.**


End file.
